Expect the UnExpected
by RikkuFF10
Summary: Experiment 9A- a combination of Sephiroth and Cloud. But what could possibly turn out from this experiment? Starts getting interesting in the later part of the chapters... Gets more serious! mwahahahaah...funni at first, though.
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place in Destiny Islands… but it doesn't follow the whole plot. It's a mix of Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy 7- but it doesn't take place after or before any of the two games, so just assume it's at the beginning, even though they all know one another. So don't worry if you haven't played FFVII- this story only uses the characters, and not the storyline. Actually, this storyline twists a little of the original plot…

And of course, I don't own FFVII or KH. Wish I did!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1- Strangers Aboard

"RIKKUUUUU!!! They're here!" Sora jumped gleefully from the top of the Seaside Shack, landing straight behind Riku, who was casually strolling around with thoughts of his own. Sora, with a cute mischievous smile, jumped up and glomped Riku on the back, causing Riku to fall down on one knee.

"Sora! What the heck!?" Riku raised a delicate silver eyebrow at Sora, though he was used to this by now. Sora grinned at him from his shoulder.

Riku sighed, wondering how on earth Sora could have so much energy. His thoughts drifted back to the shimmering blue seas and it's secrets when suddenly Sora yelled (in Riku's ear) "THEY'RE HERE, RIKU! HEY, RIKKKUUU!!!"

Only then had Riku realised that a large winged dragonship had floated in from the sky. The dragonship had the design of an elaborate silver dragon, with glittering red scales. It landed gently into the sea and docked right in front of where Selphie was sitting…

Riku and Sora stared in awe as the mouth of the dragon opened, revealing a wooden door with strange symbol- like structures carved on it. The door swung open, and out stepped…

" ARGHHHH!! What on earth-?" Selphie scuttled away at the figure… or was it? It was 'something', or 'someone' in a 'No Face' costume (Spirited Away)! Sora, hiding behind Riku, giggled uncontrollably behind cupped hands. Riku, playing along, strolled up to 'No Face', and shook his 'hand'. The laughing brunette ran up after Riku and glomped the thing on the back, causing it to fall on Riku at the sudden weight. Sora, who was on top, laughed his head off, and the whole tower began to shake. Soon it became 'The Leaning Tower of Piza" and before you know it, Riku was standing up, leaving No Face to bear the 'burden' of the squirming Sora, who was still laughing into the black mass.

No Face heaved himself onto his feet, and picked up Sora as well in the process, like a piggyback. Sora, who was about to fall off, clinged tenaciously onto the head of the costume, and pulled it off, revealing…

… A yellow spiked head and purple eyes! Sora slipped off the rest of the tall figure, pulling down the rest of the costume with him, revealing a purple suit.

" Good thing I wore some clothes underneath, Sora!" Cloud grinned into the cute little face, pinching the cheeks so that they stretched out…

Sora stuck his tongue out, and licked Cloud's fingers, making Cloud withdraw his fingers in surprise (and disgust).

"You haven't changed at all!" Cloud glanced at the drool lolling around on his fingers. "Remember last time I came…"

__

Flashback 

(Younger Sora) " Cloudy, I wanna piece of cake! Pleeeeease???" 

Cloud appears with a piece of cake in his hand, nearing his mouth….

Sora jumps outta nowhere, his mouth clamped over the cake and Cloud's fingers, swallowing the cake whole, before leaving a puddle of drool to drip slowly between Cloud's fingers…

*^*^*^*

Riku strolled up to Cloud, grinning at him with his mesmerising eyes. They were great friends, even after all this time, being so alike (well, in _this_ story, anyway).

Tifa and Yuffie jumped out onto the dock, after Cloud did his ' No Face' act. The five were long time friends, visiting each other from time to time. But this time, they brought along an unexpected passenger…

… A tall, strongly built man with long silver hair was hiding out in the spare bedroom of the spacey dragonship. His motive was unknown, even to himself, but he had orders… from an unknown force.

_____________________________________________________________________

So… how was it? I've got the next chapter written up – heaps longer than this one mind you- but plz tell me how you think of this chapter. I know it's short- but I'll definitely make it longer. I promise! Plz tell me what you think of it- all opinions count! Arigatou!


	2. Egg Salad

Omg!! I got reviews! Thanks to Naomi and Cat of Darkness- thank you so much! And here's the next chapter… a rather weird one with a bit more plot than the last…

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Two- Egg Salad

Sora, Riku, Tifa, Cloud and Yuffie carried on all night at Riku's house, drinking and eating, and before you know it, everyone was on the floor asleep (cute!). A shadow crept across the room, stomach rumbling softly even after having devoured all the food on the ship. Muscles bulging, he stealthily tiptoed to the kitchen, and groaned out loud when all he could find was an egg salad in the fridge. Shrugging with hunger by his side, he began eating…

*~*~*

Riku woke up sometime in the night, hearing something 'clink' in the silence. He, suspecting something was up, crept into the kitchen.

"WHAT DA-?" Riku found a man with long silver hair, just like his own (but much longer) sitting at the table, with his face in the egg salad. Unconnected thoughts ran through Riku's head, such as how nobody had to be force-fed egg salad tomorrow, and how the man was so incredibly familiar-

Eyes blinking in confusion, Riku surveyed the man, and put to conclusion that he couldn't be a burglar, or else he wouldn't be sleeping in egg salad. He tapped the man sharply on the shoulder, and after receiving no response, yanked on one of the long silver hairs.

"OW! Don't touch my hair, you!" Sephiroth (hee, you all knew it was him, huh?) mumbled sleepily, before actually opening his beautiful green eyes, glancing grumpily at Riku.

" Well, don't you think it's really queer to find a stranger sleeping in egg salad in your kitchen?" Riku replied coolly, raising an eyebrow in question.

" I don't have a kitchen."came the short innocent reply. Sephiroth wiped his face clean of mayonnaise, and settled down comfortable in his chair, waiting for the next question.

Instead of the obvious confrontation, the door opened, and out came Cloud and Tifa, who were still invariably drunk from last night. Not noticing the stranger, Cloud, grinning like a drunk Cloud could, put his arm around Sephiroth, whom he'd mistaken for Riku.

Sephiroth grimaced at the strong scent of beer that had suddenly erupted at his shoulder. Riku, who couldn't help himself, burst out laughing, inevitably waking up Sora and Yuffie, who were still sleeping soundly a moment ago.

Sephiroth glanced once again at Cloud, whose arm was way above his own head, having to reach Sephiroth's tall shoulders. Although Cloud was tall himself, he only went up to Sephiroth's mouth, making it a slightly unusual sight.

Sora and Yuffie trooped in after, and glanced at the stranger. Sora's stomach grumbled loudly, and without thinking, he had devoured what was left of the egg salad… without even seeing the 'faceprint' that had previously been on it.

"Hey dude! Whatcha doin? HeeheEhehe…" Tifa garbled on, unconscious of the fact that she had her back turned to everyone and she was facing the kitchen blender. Yuffie sighed and pushed Tifa into a chair, where she slumped into a heap. By this time, Cloud was leaning on Sephiroth, snoring slightly. _How can you sleep standing up? He must be REALLY drunk… _looked to be what Riku and Sora was thinking. Sephiroth moved over a step, and Cloud slid onto the ground sleeping like a baby. 

The four still standing were completely nonplussed at the situation at hand, and stood speechless for a while, unable to think at all. Before their brains could process what was going on, they all burst out laughing, even Sephiroth, who couldn't believe how in hell he could've got himself into such a situation.

The four, after considerable time, calmed down and cured their stitches and de-drunked Tifa and Cloud. When Cloud woke up…

"Huh… Hey! I know you! Sephiroth! What in the name of Shinra are you here? Hey!"

Sephiroth, at the sudden recognition of Cloud's voice, fled the scene. Cloud tried getting up, but his legs wobbled like jelly and he fell on Riku (again).

"Argh! Get off me, Cloud!" Riku's face burned bright red as Cloud tried to extract himself, and fell down again (ouch!).

"Who is he, Cloudy?" Sora's excited face appeared suddenly right in front of Cloud's, causing him to rebound off Riku and smash onto the fridge. Cloud slid down, with little Soras flying round and round his head…

*~*~*

After they revived Cloud of his red lump that was bulging on his head from the fridge, they settled him down and he told them a bit about the mysterious appearance of Sephiroth…

"Well, Sephiroth's a captain in that Shinra squad thing… I really admired him when I was there. It was said that he was never defeated, and that no one ever saw him cry over losses. But I wonder why… he's here? I mean, I haven't seen him since I quit Shinra, and that was a while ago…" Cloud's face clouded over with confused thoughts, and since no-one had a clue of what he was talking about, they all, (cept Riku) went to pack up the room in which they slept…

" Hey, Cloud, you alright? You seem sorta outta here…" Riku peered in a Sora-like fashion into Cloud's face, startling him with his stunning eyes. Cloud shrugged, unable to sort out anything after all the confusion and dilemma…

*~*~*

Sephiroth fled into the night, hearing Cloud rip off his cover. _Why didn't I recognise him before? Those stoopid blue Shinra uniforms… you can't recognise anyone. But those eyes… those eyes are so familiar! So… hypnotising. Damnit! I just gave away my frigging identity…_

Sephiroth pulled out a note slipped to him…with orders. With one word written in dripping red…

_Satsujin _(murder)

But murder who? Who would give him such an order- and why was he obeying it? All he knew… _ALL HE KNEW_, was that someone or something was after him, and he had to go through with this… he himself didn't know where to go, but somehow his soul did… or was mysteriously pushed by some mystical force, unknown to his world…

________________________________________________________________________

Ahaha! Here ya go! Done! How was it, hey? Weird? Not funni enough? Well, you can tell me by reviewing! Yeah! Ahahahahah…. * falls down in drunk state* 

Just… review….*Snore*…


	3. Bacon and Drool

RikkuFF10- Ooohhhh! Thanks so much to Cat of Darkness and Yami Kitsune-7 for the reviews- I luv you guys! Thank you sooo much!

Cat of Darkness and Yami Kitsune-7 – O_O;;;

RikkuFF10- heheehh! Well, you guys rock anywayz!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3- Eggs and Drool

The waves rushed in front of the shimmering sea, the sound congruent to the sun's rays. Smells of bacon, eggs, pancake and maple syrup wafted through the air, waking up Sora instantly. He 'sleepwalked' to the kitchen, where he tripped over a chair, and landed at someone's foot.

"Stomach woke you up, huh?" Riku grinned down at Sora, whose mouth was watering at the fork in Riku's hand. 

"* drool* Why hasn't anyone *** **drool* gotten up yet?"

"Jet lag, probably." Riku shrugged. 

Cloud shuffled in, his eyes instantly locked onto a "puddle" he stepped on. 

"What on earth… Riku, you don't have a dog or anything, do you?"

Sora grinned, his mouth revealing the answer to that question. Cloud stared askance from the mouth to the puddle… _What on EARTH is with me and that damn saliva? It's like attracted to me or something…* shudders*_

Cloud pulled Sora from floor to chair, putting his hand over his mouth( with drool seeping through it) until everyone got up and sat themselves down. As soon as the hand was removed…

__

Shhhooooooomm!

Food started flying- this is to say, into their mouths. Sora couldn't keep everything in, so while trying to eat and talk/laugh with his mouth full, little bits of egg dangled from the side of his mouth, making everyone half groan/ laugh/ lose their appetite. 

"Hey, Riku, no offense, this is the greatest breakfast in the world… but I can't eat no more. Sora… you're sick, dude! How can Riku put up with you every morning??" Yuffie looked Sora in the eye, but looked away quickly as her eyes slid to his mouth.

Riku blushed at the compliment, and shrugged at the comment. "Just eat and don't look. You can finish faster that way." 

"Yeah! Riku's _chomp_ breakfasts _chomp_ are the BEST!" Sora spit out everything that was in his mouth at the time out to put emphasis on that last word. Unfortunately, Cloud was just reaching for some bacon that happened to be right in front of Sora…

" ARGH! What the- Sora! I'm gonna get you this time!!" Cloud got up from his chair and proceeded to strangle Sora, who was laughing his head off.

"Least you saved the bacon!" Tifa grinned at the pair, and excused herself to the loo.

It continued a while like this, until breakfast was finished- well, with the exception of Sora, who was trying to "conserve food" by eating the tidbits that had fallen from his mouth…

*~*~*~*

"Soo…what to do today?"

Riku shrugged, his eyes rushing over the various activities in his mind.

"Hey, do you think it would be possible for one to row off this island using one of those boats?" Cloud gestured at the neat row of boats that docked at the bay.

" Nah, don't think so… you'd probably hafta build a raft or something… why?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm just wondering if Sephiroth is still here. I mean, the dragonship is here, and I don't see no jet he could've used to escape… so where exactly _is _he?"

Riku frowned, his mind bumping into a solid wall, now that he thought of it. He'd completely forgotten about that strange man… and by the looks of the others, they had too… all but Cloud.

"Hey Cloud, dun worry bout him… he's not assassin or anything, right? Loosen up, we here on vacation!" Tifa whirled around, pointing to the white sand and palm trees, the perfect vision of a paradise.

" Yeah…but it's so unusual, you know? You don't see him everyday! In fact, hardly _anyone's _seen him before, and…"

Sora and Yuffie woke up from their own daydreams, unaware of the situation. They cast bleary eyes to the people around them and grinned innocently. 

"Let's go swim, yeah?" Sora's blue eyes reflected the sea, and everyone agreed to freshen their minds...

*~*~*~*

Sephiroth yawned silently from the top from the top of the palm tree, where he'd been listening to their conversation. His neck and back ached, and the sun was blinding his eyes… not to mention making him extremely hot and bothered. It was all he could do to keep still, lest someone noticing him. At first, when he'd climbed on, he'd thought the tree might break… or at least bend over…

But it didn't. So he decided to stay- until the sun hit its rays straight onto his back. At first it was satisfying, but now, it was all he could do to stop glancing down at the inviting waterfall, wishing to jump down and become one…

However, his perseverance served him well, and he soon heard his own presence repeated in the conversation.

__

Soo…Cloud hasn't forgotten about me… that must prove that…he's suspicious… problem is… what the hell does this all mean? He took out the note again, only to read-

Satsujin

Shinra base

Immediately

Strife

Sephiroth stared at the paper in shock and astonishment. _What??!! What in the name of the Masumune was happening?! _He was certain… so certain… that it only had one word on it. But now appeared more orders, more riddle… more confusion. He ran his fingers hesitantly over the paper, felt its smoothness, it's texture… but nothing else.

He was dumbfounded. Here he was, with a piece of magical paper, ordering him to go after someone- A PIECE OF PAPER! He bit his lip mulling over the situation, when-

SPLASH

*~*~*~*

SPLASH

Sora jumped into the glimmering blue sea, causing a large spray of water… and at the same time, another huge spray of water spread across the sand… Sora swam further and further away, leaving Riku, Yuffie and Tifa to swim swiftly after him…

Cloud glanced over at the waterfall. His eyes widened in surprise. There, floating in the water, was Sephiroth, looking even more shocked than he was!

Dripping wet, Sephiroth climbed out of the pool, shocked but rid of the burning sensations he'd been feeling on his back. He was soaked to the skin… he glanced fearfully at his forsaken note. Drawing it out, he saw, with another spasm, that it was still dry! Even the water on his fingers slipped off the paper, as if it had a protective shield around it…

He examined it closely, nothing that the ink had not smudged or faded. He was about to yawn, when he noticed brown boots in front of his own. He looked up, and there was his victim.

*~*~*~*

What's Sephy going to do? Is he going to complete his mission once and for all? Find out in the next chapter of **Expect the Unexpected!**

****


	4. The First Meeting

Heheheh! Thanks for the reviews… 

Yami Kitsune-7 – Thanks so much! Yeah, that last chapter was a bit… not appetizing? And just what Sephiroth is planning maybe is in this chapter… and maybe not! Keep reading, and thanks! " Pieces of the Heart" rules- all who haven't read it, read it!!!

Cat of Darkness- Thanks for your review- umm, sorry about the feedback! Not very good at it… but thanks for reviewing anyway!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4- The First Meeting

Cloud glanced at the dry note in Sephiroth's hand, taking in the scrawl of his name in blood red. He also glanced quizzically at the other words, half-way linking them together...

Sephiroth hastily snatched the not away, not wanting to give away any more of his orders. He looked somewhat… guilty? Cloud blinked in surprise at this unfamiliar expression. Sephiroth… guilty? The man who had killed without feeling sorrow, the one who murder for a profession, a livelihood… since when did someone like that have a guilty conscience?

Sephiroth changed his expression, staring down at Cloud with penetrating green eyes. The two had met first, long long ago…

__

Flashback

A 13-year old Cloud stepped up to the Shinra counter, startling the accountant, who was secretly reading a magazine. "What are you doing here, young man? Children aren't allowed to be here…"

Sephiroth came up behind Cloud, smiling at the Josie. "He's a new recruit. Young, but he passed all the tests with ease. He's got natural talent… and instinct for danger. We can make a top soldier out of this one…"

Cloud blushed hotly at his direct compliment, holding back the urge to go give him a hug. Sephiroth firmly patted Cloud on the back, and walked straight-backed up the stairs, leaving Josie gazing starry-eyed at his muscular figure. Cloud half-smiled beneath his supposed 'tough' expression, and ran to the bathroom, splashing water on his face to wipe out the redness of his cheeks…

*~*

That was four years ago. And now each stood in front of the other, snapping back from the hazy memories. Sephiroth, eyes narrowing, drew out his Masumune. Cloud stepped back, the tip of the sword at his chest. The sword moved slowly up to his throat…

"STOP!" Riku panted up from the water, rushing to the scene. He glanced in bewilderment at Sephiroth's sharp sword, its tip at Cloud's throat.

"Sephiroth… what on earth?!" Cloud spluttered helplessly, caught between confusion and fear. Sephiroth pulled out the note again, the blood red letters seeming to drip with blood…

Strife – Shinra base- ALIVE

Experiment 9a

Report Immediately!

Sephiroth's fist clenched together, his knuckles turning white with the pressure. What's with the damn changing commands?! _Freaking hell… just made me reveal the damned purpose…_

*~*~*~*

Cloud, noticing the lapse in Sephiroth's attention, swiftly evaded the sword's point and leapt back, drawing out his Ultima weapon in defense.

Sephiroth cursed in contempt. How did they, or whatever it was, expect him to deliver without killing? Never in his life had he felt so damn restricted. As to who this commander was… once he lays his eyes on him, he'll kill them without a second's thought. But now he has his own problems… just how to get out of this situation was beyond him. He was on an island, with no means of escape but to steal the dragonship or… what, steal a boat and row to sea? Jeez, great way to die…

While the three stood in stiff silence, Sora and the rest rushed up from the water, dripping wet.

"Hiya Sephiroth! Nice to see you again!" Sora grinned widely at the not- so - familiar man. Sora gaped at the sword, and then noticed Cloud's Ultima weapon. His grin faded, and came to an abrupt standstill. He and Yuffie exchanged glances, and shrugged, backing away slowly. Sora grabbed Riku by the arm and tried to drag him off too. Cloud nodded, and gave him a look that said _I'll be fine. Let me handle it. _The three and Tifa ran back to the Seaside Shack… 

*~*~*~*

"I don't understand! Riku, what was going on?"

Riku shrugged, and glanced outside. "Hey, I know as much as you do, Sora. Remember I told you I had to go and take a bathroom break, right? Then I found Sephiroth pointing his sword at Cloud's throat. Arghh… come to think of it, I STILL haven't been to the 

bathroom. I'm busting, man!"

Tifa bit her lip. She had been silent all this time… she thought she recognized that man. When she and Cloud were children… but could it be? She shook her head slightly, and stood up. " Riku, don't go yet. I know you're busting, but if you want to live, please stay here until Cloud comes back, ok? Trust me, it'll be for the better."

Riku frowned at Tifa for a moment, and relaxed. Slumping against the wall, he shrugged. "I can hold it in. For a limited time. Then I'll explode with the pressure." Sora burst out in a torrent of giggles, causing Yuffie to sniffle in laughter as well. Both were silenced, however, when Tifa put her finger to her lips.

________________________________________________________________________

Yes, I know… short chapter? But I haveta go now and I've written up the next chapter- I'll post it ASAP! I promise! Thanks for reading- plz review and tell me what you think.


	5. Shinra Moogles

Thanks to Cat of Darkness for being such a loyal reviewer and putting this story in your favourites- thanks so much! And your fic was way funni- like I said in the review- and you should realli realli continue!! 

I know this is a comedy, but there's also a plot, so although it won't be as funni as the beginning chapters, I will try my best to make it as funni as possible! The plot will drag it down a bit though *twiddle thumbs and stare into space for a while * Yes. But plz keep reading! The plot's not too bad… I think.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5- Shinra Moogles 

Outside, Sephiroth lowered his sword. He tossed the note to Cloud… and what? It was blank. Cloud frowned, feeling magical warmth pulsating from the note. He could feel… a heartbeat? He gasped and dropped it like a hot potato. The note, sensing the victim's touch, glowed a brilliant white…

The blinding flash stole Sephiroth's and Cloud's sight for an instant, both backing away from the pain. Cloud fell on his back… and well, to be honest, Sephiroth fell in the pool, again. He did a somersault, legs in the air and all, and submerged with his face in the water. Spluttering from lack of air, he gasped and bubbles pumped through like a fish tank, before he was able to stand up. As he stood up, he underestimated the weight of the water that had been absorbed by his trench coat, and fell down again!

The white light subsided, and in the place of the note stood… a moogle!? Where… and what? Cloud caught sight of the cute white animal… and spluttered with laughter, at both the innocence of the moogle and Sephiroth's obvious re-encounter with the pool… and Sephiroth's face turned bright red and stuck out his bottom lip. 

The moogle squeaked in delight, and Sephiroth turned his sharp eyes on it. Although innocent looking on the outside, he picked up the red flash of evil within the moogle's eyes, its mouth's slight smirk, and the intelligence in the cute and harmless-looking body. Its red nose wriggled gently, magically drawing the two closer to it…

WHAM!

Sephiroth dove and pulled Cloud out of the way instinctively, just as the moogle cast a powerful transporting spell and disappeared. The two gasped painfully, the sudden jolt startling their lungs…

" What… what was that…" Cloud gasped for air, laying down on his back for support. Sephiroth helped him up, and not thinking about what he was doing, patted Cloud on the back in reassurance, just as he had done so many years ago.

Cloud glanced up in surprise, a look of warmth slowly forming onto his face. Sephiroth snatched his hand away, turning around to hide his face…

"WAIT."

Sephiroth stopped in his tracks. Cloud ran up, his face impassive. Before Cloud could open his mouth, Sephiroth held up a hand.

" Strife, I know as much as you do, so don't bother bombarding me with incessant questions. I am darkness- guided be a greater force. And—."

" But you saved me from that trap"

Sephiroth hesitated, uncertain of how to reply to such a straightforward… compliment? Accusation? He couldn't tell. It was … such an unfamiliar sensation, to have saved someone… an emotion unknown to him until now.

*~*~*~*

Riku faced the corner like a little kid in trouble. And that's exactly what he was… in trouble. In very big trouble with his bladder. It had been fine at the beginning… but now it was too much. Little by little, his face turned red, his legs crossing together tightly. He felt like a water balloon with tight skin. Any moment now…

BAM

The door slammed open, a streak of yellow, blue and silver appeared for an instant, than another door slammed- presumably the toilet door (wherever that is on Destiny Islands). The rest rushed out, hoping to catch him… and slid down, tripping one after the other, lying in a rumpled heap… in front of two pairs of shoes?

Tifa jumped up, pulling down her horrendously short skirt with her face all red… leaving Sora and Yuffie to slowly disentangle themselves from the sand.

" Cloud, are you alright? Did he—"

" He saved my life"

There was stunned silence, the wind echoing through the stillness in the air. Tifa opened her mouth to reply, but found that she did not, or could not, find something to say. Sephiroth lowered his head, and started to walk away.

*~*~*~*

" We need him… Experiment 9a is fruitless without the particular use of this boy. He must be captured… or else. If Sephiroth for some obscene reason cannot capture him, I'm afraid we'll have to do it ourselves. Damn the imbecile! The best man… unable to complete a simple job. What the hell is going on?!"

" Calm, Rufus. The very fact that it was Sephiroth himself who recommended Strife onto the Shinra force at such a young age is a weakness. He can kill people he doesn't know, but having trained him and battled with him on his side… it feeds on the ever-extending weaknesses within him. We must rid him of this fault…"

" What are you talking about, Hojo? Can you possibly do something like that? Don't try something you know you can't--."

" Love breaks the heart, the passion, Rufus. Having been on the side of evil for so long, doing such a minor task is but too easy. I, who created so many machines to aid Shinra in its conquer? Yes. I can make whatever pleases me, and me alone."

Hojo smirked silently, leaving Rufus running his fingers through his hair. Hojo's eyes gleamed red… the moogle in the tank beside him also opened its eyes, the redness deepened and flashing with evil intelligence. 

______________________________________________________________________

What is Hojo going to do? Where did the moogle come from- and after having failed once in transporting the two back to Shinra, what will it try now to finish its job? Read the next chapter, ya? And you'll find out.


	6. Hojo's Trap

Thank you all! I just love reviews! *Hugs computer screen * Sigh… nothing like a review to keep me motivated on writing… and thank you to the following reviewers:

Cat of Darkness- Like I've said many many times before, thank you for being so updated with my story… It's great knowing that you'll be there reading this story… thank you!

Lunis- Arhg!! You read it! Thanks! I didn't think you would… but you did! Thanks for reviewing! And yeah, I liked that bit with Sephiroth sleeping in egg salad too… it was funni….btw… UPDATE!!!

Yami Kitsune-7 – Heehee… your reviews are always so entertaining to read… funni!!! And of course I've reviewed every single chapter of ya story- it's so good! I will now review chapter 8- ^_~

Yes, because I haven't updated for so long (sorry!) I will remind you where the story is up to… it is up to the bit where there was the confrontation with Cloud and Sephiroth. And where Hojo and Rufus talk… you know, that bit! Arghh… you know… the evil-moogle-with-glowing-red eyes bit!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6- Hojo's trap

Sephiroth made his way through the island, coming to stop in the small area at the left- hand side of Destiny Islands. He must now leave, his intent vanquished… by himself. His silver hair flitted across his face, the wind whispering by his ear…

A blue globe of light materialized in front of his face, the light sparking only for a moment. A moogle appeared, but it slowly transformed to reveal the "inner being" of…

Hojo.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, the green darkening to a shade of emerald. Hojo wasn't fazed, however; he was used to people regarding him with loath and suspicion. He himself disliked his morbid appearance; however, it had suited his real self admirably…

"Well, why don't you escape from this wretched island, my dear comrade?"

"What do you want, Hojo? And since when have I been _your_ comrade, you disgusting excuse for a man? I have never agreed with your abhorrent experiments. And I suppose it was _you_ who was spying on me? Coward indeed, to take a form of a moogle" sneered Sephiroth. His insults flamed down at Hojo with a quiet voice, framed by the green blaze of his eyes. Hojo wasn't vexed a bit; he had an excellent talent of rebounding insults.

Sephiroth frowned, and as he swept away… his eyes landed on the dragonship. Its mouth was wide open… and inviting entrance to each visitor. He strolled to the entrance, his hand reaching for the door…

The door sparked to life and flared red, a lightning bolt sizzled his hand. Sephiroth's muscles absorbed the bolt, but he still flinched, his nerves tingling. The magic was strong; Sephiroth was surprised he did not sense it before. _Guard magic? Or perhaps… a spell of warding._ Nevertheless, it was impossible for Sephiroth to penetrate the deep-set magics… he doubted even his Masumune… but there would be a weakness.

His eyelashes brushed his face, and concentrated on the barrier. His mind ran along its strong exterior… skimming the wall for a weakness… and he found it. A small intersection at the bottom right hand corner… just big enough for his masumune, enhanced with powerful magic, to penetrate…

He struck at the spot with immense strength, and at once the barrier crumbled… the chain was broken. One by one, the sparks around it died down, and it opened…

Behind him, Hojo sneered at his back… _you're trapped now, my dear…I've got you exactly where I want you._

~*~*~*~

Cloud sat on the sand with his head in his hands. Tifa squatted down, and worriedly patted him on the back. Sora and Yuffie stood there, not knowing what to say… and spotted a relieved- looking Riku walking towards them.

"Hey Riku! Have a nice toilet break?" Sora hurriedly ran to Riku, glad to have an interruption in the awkward silence mounting before.

"You bet, Sora! I was so--- Hey, what happened? I missed something… Cloud? You alright there?" Riku bent down and put his arm around Cloud, and helped him up. "Let's get him someplace comfortable." Tifa stood up and helped Riku help Cloud into the Seaside Shack.

_ _ _ _ _

Cloud sat down dazedly on one of the plushy chairs that had been put around the room. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He closed his eyes, leaning back to fall into an uneasy sleep.

Riku frowned, and pushed a pillow under Cloud's head. Sora and Yuffie leaned forward to explain (in whispers) to Riku about what had happened- but only the little in which they were in. Sora yawned, and squashed in beside Cloud, leaning on his chest as a pillow. Tifa merely sat with Yuffie, staring at Cloud, hypnotised within her own thoughts. The silence swept on…

~*~*~*~

Rufus sat comfortably in his red velvet chair, his fingers tapping impatiently onto the crystal glass table. The door opened, and in swept a tall able-bodied man in a leather jacket…

"Took you long enough, Leon."

Leon's mouth twitched, and he sat himself opposite Rufus, his fingers folded comfortably in front of him.

" An errand, you said. Something about Sephiroth… it has surprised me that you've sent someone for the great Sephiroth…"

" Yes, that's right. As Sephiroth has failed… you must now take over… only your job would be twice as hard. Besides capturing Cloud Strife for Experiment 9A, you must also make sure that Hojo can successfully return Sephiroth… to the Shinra base."

" Cloud Strife, you said. I believe he was a soldier here before…" Leon stated, his voice monotonous, with a raised eyebrow.

Rufus smirked, nodding. "Exactly. And I will pay you well for this… not to mention other rewards that would be given if you succeed."

Leon nodded stoutly, and departed from the room, running his fingers over his gunblade.

~*~*~*~

Sephiroth entered the control room, and to his irritation, there was the moogle. It smiled innocently at him, showing sharp white teeth a normal moogle could not possible grow. Sephiroth put his hand on the Masumune, and in one swift movement-

The head on the moogle thudded on the ground, releasing its pure soul trapped within. It pecked Sephiroth on the cheek, its cute face free from its previous agony…undoubtedly another of Hojo's unnecessary experiments. The body vanished- it was merely a toy controlled by Hojo…or was it?

Sephiroth put back his clean blade, and not a feature on his smooth face twitched at the kill…or the welcome. He stared determinedly at the controls, his hand touching the sense board…

Hojo appeared behind Sephiroth, his long thin fingers clasped over his shoulder. With one long fingernail digging deep within Sephiroth's flesh, he leaned close, breathing into his neck. 

"We're going back, Silver- hair."

________________________________________________________________________

RikkuFF10- Sooo… now Leon's in the picture! What's going to happen to Sephiroth… has Hojo finally trapped him successfully… and is Shinra their destination? How is Leon going to capture Cloud… and most of all… what the hell is Experiment 9A!? Find out in the next chapter!


	7. Hojo's Attack

Happy New Year! Sorry for the wait… I'm the worst author when it comes to updating! But I made this chapter a tad longer than the others… I hope you like it, but I admit it is a bit gruesome… not much humor! But please read it, especially if you wanna know what happened to Sephiroth! And for the feedback-

Cat of Darkness- THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW!! It was the most exciting review I have ever read! I nearly squealed when I read it- didya read my extra review on your dbz story? And also, I thought there was going to be a Kingdom Hearts 2 coming out on Playstation 2… there is, ya? And I think all Kh/FF7 fans would like to hear that if they dun already know! Broadcast it to da world!!!

Alan Bates- Thank you! And I am honored- such a long review! Oh yes, btw, I only put Cloud as he is because that's how I see him in this particular story- and plus he's my favourite character! Can't have him being moody ^-^. 

Autumn Dragon- A new reviewer! Thanks for the review… I hope you keep reading in the future! Thanks! (And thanks especially for putting me in your favorite stories- I appreciate it a lot!)

Oh yes, and to all who is reading this… can you tell me a bit about Leon/ Squall? Because I haven't played FFVIII, and can only get what I know from Kingdom Hearts… it would be nice to get an overall view. Thank you!

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7- Hojo's Attack

Leon reached Destiny Islands, his keen eyes scanning the area, noting the dragonship… in which Hojo was in. He could sense the evil- he had been taught to read his presence; otherwise it was next to impossible to sense him. The door was smashed down- no doubt Sephiroth's doing. Although Sephiroth was definitely the stronger of the two, Hojo's evil magics would balance it out… leaving Leon with Cloud.

Cloud. A face he thought he would never see again. Leon was fifteen when Cloud joined ShinRa… but who cares about the past? Leon shook his head, emptying it of useless thoughts. Right now, he had to capture him… for an experiment. Exactly what the experiment was unknown to Leon himself…but it didn't matter him, nor did Rufus bother to tell him. Leon's eyes flashed when he heard sounds from the Seaside Shack.

~*~*~*~

Cloud's eyes fluttered open, his vision blurry at first, but later focusing on the scene of Tifa and Yuffie asleep, Riku drawing on the floor with his fingers, and… a chestnut head on his lap? He gently pushed Sora onto the other arm of the plushy chair… and closed his eyes again in despair when he saw, without a doubt, the silvery trail of saliva glinting in the light from the window. Sora grinned sleepily in his sleep, seeming to laugh at the discovery. The saliva dripped onto the floor, and Sora slept on, unperturbed.

Cloud carefully slid off the chair, and started when he saw a black gloved hand in front- and saw Riku. Riku helped him up, and motioning to the outside, led Cloud into the fresh air, sunlight, and…

" How nice to see you again, Cloud," Leon grinned at the familiar figure of the yellow spiked hair, sword, and the unusual purple eyes. _He still has that weird aura around him, as usual… _

*_flashback _*

"Nice to meet you, I'm Leon." Leon grinned down at Cloud, who grasped Leon's hand, and shook it, grinning in excitement.

" First day working as a soldier, huh? Well, it's no lean meat, but you'll get used to it… who was your trainer?"

" Sephiroth."

Leon's eyes widened in surprise. " You must have been special! I've never heard of anyone taking a first test and meeting the great Sephiroth already…"

Cloud blushed. "Nah, I think he was off-duty or something, and they had no one else…"

*~*

So Fate had brought them together. And now it would do so again, same place… but for a different reason. Leon's eyes glinted, locking with Cloud's.

Riku frowned at the strange "glint", and cleared his throat quietly. Cloud tore himself from the eyelock with Leon to introduce- 

" Riku, this is Leon, one of my comrades when I was at ShinRa. Leon, Riku's one of my long-time friends here… I was just visiting him and some other friends…"

Leon half-smiled at Riku, his mind focused on capturing Cloud. Even though he knew Cloud well, he still wanted to get his job over and done with. Whatever Cloud was wanted for… it couldn't be dangerous… or so he thought. 

" Cloud, I'm gonna tell you outright. You're needed at ShinRa- I don't know why, but you're needed. And --"

" Leon, I'm sorry, but I can't go if I don't know what it's for. I'm on vacation- and it's been disrupted enough already, I'm sure you know. So can't you tell me what it's for? If I'm needed that much… well, I can't see why I would be needed. I haven't been there for ages! Leon…"

Leon frowned at the unexpected refusal. How dare he? Speaking to him openly of his duty, and Cloud still cannot register its importance? Such a big change… Leon's hand tightened and instinctively reached for his gunblade, and as soon as he pulled it out…

Tifa and Yuffie sprang out from the shack, from which they had been secretly watching… just in time. Yuffie darted to Leon's left side, jabbing a ninja star at his throat, and Tifa clasped Leon's hands behind his back…

" What the ^" Leon spluttered, as the two blurs focused into humans.

The door opened again, and as Leon tensed for a third attack/ defense, Sora walked out rubbing his sea- blue eyes, before grinning at everyone sleepily.

" Morning…Hey! Leon! Is that you?" Sora clambered over to Leon to stare up at his leather clothes. "Long time no see, hehe! Guys, this is Leon and…" Sora raised an eyebrow as he properly took in the situation. "Umm… are you guys dueling? Remember Leon, Riku? That guy who came ages ago…?"

Riku studied Leon's facial features, and to his surprise, there was a spot of recognition. The sleek brown hair, the clothes… yep, he had definitely met this guy before. Although Leon didn't seem to remember _him…_

Yuffie and Tifa loosened their grip, as Leon put back his gunblade to scratch his head confusedly.

Sora grinned at Leon. " Whatcha doing here? Come for a visit… or something else?" Leon glanced down at Sora, then at the sky. " Hey, mind if we go into that house place? It's getting really hot, 'specially wearing leather…Thanks. Oh, by the way, Cloud… what's the splotch on your shirt? Looks wet to me… a bit like drool…" Cloud blushed hotly as he glared at Sora, who looked back innocently.

~*~*~*~

Just as Leon and crew went inside, a bright flash erupted from the dragonship's control room, Hojo evicted a transportation magic… and a second later, he and Sephiroth had appeared in a large black room, filled with flashing lights, red and blue, containers and cages everywhere, filled with bizarre creatures and fiends. Scattered around the huge area were green glowing chemicals and buttons. It was an overwhelming sight, all different machinas everywhere with dying or half-transformed beings within them, their spirits withering away…

Sephiroth grimaced at this stomach-turning lab, where Hojo spent all his forsaken life experimenting and changing nature, his greatest joy in life…

"Interesting, isn't it." It wasn't a question, and Hojo neither expected nor wanted an answer. This room, of the highest technology, was overwrought with his evil ideas, plans, and anything that tickled his devious mind. And it was here, like all others, that Experiment 9A had been born. 

" So you bring me here… for your experiment, I suppose?" Sephiroth's eyes gleamed. "And I suppose I am a part of it now."

Hojo turned suddenly to face Sephiroth, pointed a sharp finger and-

Sephiroth flew backwards into a cage, it's door magically opening and slamming shut as he flew in. Sephiroth stood in the cage, and smirked as his Masumune sliced through the iron bars. The cage collapsed, and Sephiroth emerged, unscathed.

" I'm afraid you've underestimated my power terribly, Hojo…"

Hojo snarled at Sephiroth, his nostril flaring at the wreckage. His hands flared white, as he cast ice magic at Sephiroth's chest. Sephiroth flipped easily over the spell, its target hitting the wreckage behind and freezing it to an iceberg.

"Dodging it, are we? Why don't you fight… or are you afraid?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. " Don't be a fool, Hojo." With that, Sephiroth struck at Hojo with a sharp, swift motion, catching him in the upper arm.

With a gasp, Hojo pulled away, feeling hot blood run down his arm in large streams. With a painful smile, he clenched his fist, and with the look of a desperate man, whispered, " You leave me no choice…"

A rumbling started at the base of a machina, and without hesitation, Hojo flicked a switch…

A clear glass cage emerged from the floor, with hundreds of visible spirits (not unlike Gotenk's Kamikaze Ghost Attack) trapped within. Each was characterised with a mournful but enraged expression, compressed to the wall of the glass, struggling to escape…

" Pleasant gifts from fiends who were used in my experiments…" Hojo put his hand on a lever, and pushing it down, freed the hundreds of wraiths…

"ATTACK!"

The spirits threw themselves at Sephiroth, who tensed himself for the merciless attack…

________________________________________________________________________

Ahahaah! So the fight has begun! How is Sephiroth going to against hundreds of spirits- and what can these ghostlike creatures inflict upon Sephiroth? As this battle rages on… Leon is inside the Seaside Shack, with Cloud and crew. And… as usual, we ask ourselves, WHAT is Experiment 9A? Are we going to find out… and will it succeed? Plz await the next chapter of Expect the UnExpected! (Oh, and please tell me about Squall). Thanks!


	8. Weakened Power

Hiya! Don't have much ta say, but that I will update more than I've done in the past half year- and I will, I promise! As soon as the holidays rolls around, I will finish this and my other fic, once and for all. Thanks for getting up ta chapter 8- I know the plot changes quite dramatically from the carefree beginning that I started off with! Enjoy, please. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Chapter 8- Weakened Power

Sephiroth tensed for the attack, his eyes roaming over the hundreds of translucent ghost-like figures. He didn't think that his Masumune would protect him this time… but as the spirits drew near, he instinctively slashed out at the spirits.

The spirits in front sliced in half, their wispy form detached. But within a moment, they had reformed again, and looked angrier than ever. 

Sephiroth clenched his fist, and he closed his eyes to endure the attack…

With no mercy, the spirits hurled themselves at him, aiming directly at his chest. As hard as he may try, slashing the Masumune in every possible direction, it did not buy his any time; the more he slashed, the angrier the wraiths became, and the harder they hit.

Hojo stood next to the cage, watching the increasingly violent battle before him. As Sephiroth threw magic spells every way, Hojo grew more frustrated… and when it became apparent that it was not possible for Sephiroth to become fully defeated with these ghosts, Hojo snarled in disgust, and summoned the ghosts back to the cage, locking them in for his next victim.

Sephiroth stood upright, sweat gleaming from the long silver hair. 

Hojo glared at his well- defined figure, as though he was silently cursing them for their power. But Sephiroth knew that he was not as frustrated as he looked to be- Hojo couldn't hide his usual smirk, concealed beneath the anger, as if he knew something Sephiroth didn't.

" Have we had enough, then?"

Sephiroth looked sharply at Hojo, as though daring him to extend on his comment.

" What do you think you're doing here? This isn't the Shinra base…"

A spasm of surprise flitted across Sephiroth's face. _Not in the Shinra base? What could that possible mean? Wasn't Experiment 9A-_

Hojo laughed, menacing and high, like a madman about to achieve his dreams.

With a snap of his fingers, a metallic orb closed itself over Sephiroth. Its sparks danced in thin streaks, forming the image of a circular cage around Sephiroth. Sephiroth raised his sword, and was about to strike when-

" I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sephiroth froze abruptly, wit his Masumune an inch from the sparks, which had turned an electric purple at the sudden movement.

" Unfortunately for you, this is where it ends. This cage, being naturally attracted to weakened power will zap it out of you and store it-"

" Then why didn't you do it before, Hojo?" Sephiroth hissed, his hands clenched around his sword.

" Well," Hojo went on breezily, " you would have easily been able to smash through it had you have full power. But since you don't… mwahahaa… weakened power, that's what you have now!" Hojo laughed evilly again, his hand rubbing together in anticipation. " How I have always dreamed to see you fall, my son… your cells will be ultimately useful…"

Sephiroth opened his mouth, but before he could say anything a poignant purple gas was emitted from the sparks…

" Say goodbye to your power, Silver."

Sephiroth tried to speak, but his energy was too low… radiating from his body was streaks of strong silver rays, as if it was attracted to the cage… and Sephiroth fell backwards gracefully, before he touched down on the walls of the cage.

Hojo closed his eyes, savoring the power…Sephiroth's power, which was now his… and Sephiroth himself, which could now be used…

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^***^*^*^*

Cloud and Co. stood outside on the step of the dragonship, staring at the wreckage. Leon appeared calm however; at least he had a vague idea of what was going on. The others, on the other hand, were flabbergasted.

" Wha… what…" Yuffie stared open-mouthed at the broken door, the symbols black and scorched. Although the interior of the ship looked normal, Cloud couldn't help but feel that a strange presence had left it…

Leon strode in without another thought. As he probed around the area, he couldn't sense Hojo at all… he felt for sure that they must be at Shinra. Motioning to Cloud, he whispered-

"Sephiroth was here… you know that, right?"

Cloud looked confusedly at Leon, wondering just how much he had absorbed during their conversation in the Seaside Shack. He shrugged, glancing at Leon for any unexpected reaction.

Leon merely nodded, and gestured for Cloud to lead the way to the control room.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

While Yuffie and Tifa gathered up the broken bits of wood, Sora and Riku quietly followed Cloud and Leon into the control room. They looked wonderingly at the ship; Destiny Islands had nothing of the like. The wall was platinum coloured. But they shone with a kind of inner light- their were no lights. There were shiny black buttons in random places on the wall- when Sora _accidentally_ bumped into one, he gasped in surprise and hid behind Riku. A panel hidden in the wall had opened to the entrance of what looked like a bathroom, with a sparkling pool at one side lined with marble laps. It was rather like taking a walk in space- but before Sora had time to 'accidentally' push another button, they had reached the control room.

Cloud and Leon strolled into the control room, while Riku and Sora gaped at the entrance. The room had many different maneuvering devices, with silver screens blinking at them from every wall; but somehow it wasn't overwhelming. It just had that special, high tech atmosphere to it. Leon and Cloud were nearby; they were examining a black scorch mark on the floor.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Leon looked closely at the mark; while Cloud crouched nervously next to him. Cloud leaned closer to the mark, and as he did, he lost his balance and fell on Leon, putting a hand on the floor for support.

It happened suddenly- Cloud's hand felt a burning sensation as a large mirror- like vacuum appeared in front of him, sucking him in instantly. Riku yelled at Leon, who was looking at the vortex in disbelief, before he, and everyone else in the room, was sucked in.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Heehehe! Where could they have gone? Pretty predictable, huh? For those of you who don't know… wait for the ever-coming chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought…was it to your tastes?


	9. Blue and Green

Hey you! Thanks for reading up to Chapter 9! And here's a quick, pretty short chapter for those who reviewed- I thank you for your support, since I was close to giving up- thank you soo much! Here's some much-needed feedback for my reviewers- you guys rock!

Cat of Darkness- You are the most loyal reader of this fic- all hail Cat of Darkness!!! And hey… why didya say you were a baka…?! Coz you're not! I dun get it… * wears confused but bemused expression* Thank you for your reviews- I swear, I thought you weren't gonna read this anymore coz I was so slow! Thanks… 

BlueFox of the Moon- Wow… are you a new reviewer? Or did you change your name… anyhow, you rock! You read up to chapter 8, and I'm so happy! Thank you so much for your support, and I hope you keep reading this fic, and you should put some fics up too, so I can read them… and you don't know how great it is to get reviews! Totally brightens up your day… but then of course it can have a negative effect as well…

Rikukuri15- Thanks for reviewing my fic! Dunno if you'll get up to this chapter, but if you do, this is thanks for reading this fic…

A note to those who haven't played FFVII…

To those who haven't played FFVII, I just want to tell you that, if you don't know already, ShinRa is an evil organization in the world of FF7, with Rufus as the head. Basically, they like to conduct experiments and are power-hungry- for the full story, play FF7! Hojo is their mad scientist, who likes to invent crazy experiments- and if you didn't know, and I seriously hope that you already know this so I don't spoil anything, that Sephiroth is Hojo's son- more correctly, Hojo and Jenova's son. But Jenova died… and in this story, Hojo wants to use Jenova's cells… for Experiment 9A. But what is it? Keep reading, please! If you would need to know more about FF7 to read this story, no worries- I'll tell you all that's necessary to not get lost, k? And this is a Kingdom Heart's fic… so it's not all FF7 at all! I don't want to make it an FFVII fic, or I would've put it there. I hope I didn't just turn anyone off…There will be no new characters from FFVII- KH all the way!!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9- Blue and Green

Continued…

The vacuum seemed to get deeper and deeper, the whirl of colours blinding them to any clear image. As their heads started to whirl around with the rest of their surroundings, all four of them landed… in a room full of flashing lights, and an orb with a silver-haired man lying inside.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Yuffie ran along the ship's corridor, with Tifa close behind her. As Tifa hurriedly pressed every button on the wall to check if anyone was inside, Yuffie sprinted straight for the control room. She skidded to a halt to find that no one was inside; Tifa came in a moment later; she confusedly shook her head. 

Yuffie's shoulders slumped, her lips forming a pout." They better not be playing some joke on us, those evil pimples!" Tifa shook her head, her long hair swaying left and right behind her. " You said you heard a yell, right? Well, they must have been inside, then, but they weren't, so…"

Yuffie's eyes widened, and Tifa nodded knowingly. "That's right… Yuffie, they must be at ShinRa!"

Yuffie stared at Tifa for a moment, then ran to the sensor board. 

"ShinRa headquarters, here we come!!"

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Cloud ran up to the cage with Sephiroth lying inside, the orb glowing silver as Cloud drew nearer. Leon strolled up to Hojo, his hand resting on the hilt of his gunblade. 

" We're not in ShinRa, are we, Hojo?" Leon demanded tonelessly.

" My, my, aren't we quick. Thank you for bringing Mr. Strife here. You will be rewarded."

Cloud glanced quickly at Leon, whose face changed from toneless to suspicion. He pointed his blade to Hojo's back. Hojo laughed.

" You, fight against me? Hardly entertaining. How could you possibly defeat me, when even the best of the best can't?"

Hojo pointed one gnarled finger towards Sephiroth. Riku strolled up to the cage, his eyes resting on his older look-alike. Sephiroth, even unconscious, look calm and resolute, and radiated a feeling of power and wisdom. His blade lay beside him, his hand still lightly grasping it. Cloud went up next to Riku. 

" Beautiful, isn't he?"

Riku looked up at Cloud only to see his eyes glaze over as he stared at Sephiroth.

Sora watched the scene before him, his blue eyes also resting on Sephiroth. His eyes traveled up to Sephiroth's eyes, and widened when there, for a second, he thought he saw a flash of green…

________________________________________________________________________

I know, you all hate me, right? Such a short chapter- but I'll update soon, when I get some ideas- and if you want any pairings, or have any ideas on how you want this story to go, plz suggest them- to be honest, I'm running out! But I will update… even if they get a bit short…plz review!


	10. Sephiroth's Awakening

Hey you guys… I know I haven't updated in ages, right? Plz forgive me… but I know how to make it up to you… I'll start updating as frequently as I can, k? I promise… since my exams are over and all, I'll update much more often… and btw, this chapter is dedicated to Crazypinkchocobo, who seriously pushed and motivated me to update- thank-you! Don't mind if you guys do that- it definitely motivates me, and I'll update… thanks for waiting so long… or for those who weren't waiting, thanks for reading this now!

Feedback…

Crazypinkchocobo- I dunno how much I can thank you… you realli motivated me a lot to update, and that's why I dedicate this chapter to you! Thank you for all those reviews… I was realli surprised when I saw them, coz I was like… someone's still reviewing??!! Thanks… I'm realli grateful, ya?

BlueFox of the Moon- hey, thanks for your review!! And if you're reading this now, thanks even more… you rock! And where's those stories, hey? I wanna read some of your work! Get them off the notebook and onto fanfiction… I'll review, promise!

Cat of Darkness- the first thing to thank you for is… putting my fic on your bio! I was realli surprised… and gratified… thank you! I didn't know that phrase was that amazing… but thank you so much! Your last review was sooo nice… oooh! You're the most constant reviewer- from the very beginning- and you've inspired me to write as a whole. Thanks so much- I'm so dedicating the next chapter to you, so read it, k? Hope that didn't sound like a bribe…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10- Sephiroth's Awakening

Sora gulped as he studied Sephiroth's face. Was it his imagination… or not? And even though Cloud and Riku was staring straight at Sephiroth, neither of them seemed to notice anything…

Sora walked closer to Sephiroth, and as he did, Sephiroth seemed to draw energy from him. He didn't stop walking, however; something was calling him. He kept walking…

Riku turned to see Sora's eyes glowing green, his body exerting sea-blue waves at the cage… at Sephiroth.

"No, Sora! What… what… are you doing?" Riku ran up to him, but Sora took no notice- he merely just kept walking, his eyes an abyss of swirls. Cloud watched on in horror, the orb glowing brighter than ever; Riku yelled and shook Sora; Leon ran to help Riku; and amidst all this confusion, Hojo stood there, his back to the scene, laughing in triumph.

" Now, you witness my true power! Such is the power of Sephiroth… and now of me. With Sephiroth under my control, I am powerful- combined with Strife- I shall be undefeatable!

Hojo broke Sora and Sephiroth's connection with a wave of his hand; Sora fell forward at Riku, his body limp and his mind unconscious. Riku laid him gently on the floor, whispering his name softly, hoping to wake him…

" He won't wake."

Riku started at the voice. Because there, standing straight behind him, was Hojo… but so near, and so fast that no-one saw his movement at all. Hojo stared down at Riku, his eyes running along the edges of his face, his slender yet strong build…

"Now who do we have here? My… what close resemblance… too close to be a coincidence, don't you think?" His hands reached to touch Riku's face-

" Get away from me." Riku ducked under Hojo's outstretched hand and pulled Sora along with him.

Hojo laughed softly, his eyes never leaving Riku's face. "Later…" He whispered softly to himself.

Leaving their side, Hojo strolled to the cage, an ugly excitedness beginning to consume his features.

" Now it begins… the undefeatable combination"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dragonship landed quietly in a tangle of bushes, just outside the ShinRa headquarters. Yuffie jumped out, and was astounded by the building ahead.

For an evil organization, its base was indeed unmistakable and enormous. The base was wide an covered with equally wide steps; its entrance consisted of huge glass doors and walls, revealing the grandeur and richness of the first floor, 2 huge stairways on each side, leading up to the many more elegant floors.

Tifa dragged Yuffie away from admiring the front entrance, and both ran for the back staircase… which was as long as a huge skyscraper building could be. As dull and grey as this staircase was, Yuffie and Tifa wasn't bothered; and in their hurry, they had also missed, with the obvious camouflage of the grey stone, small cameras inserted at every level up…

Reaching the receptionist level, which was as high as the staircase would go, Yuffie and Tifa had to dart through roaming businessmen, soldiers, and suspicious looking people in lab coats. Making straight for the elevator, they stepped in, pressing the door shut-

They were swiftly pressed downwards, hitting the ground much faster as the elevator went up.

" What the- " Tifa struggled against the bonds that bound her hands, her weapons, together behind her back.

A pair of black leather shoes stepped in from of their faces, revealing a man dressed in a fresh lab coat.

" So, intruders, you've decided to come to ShinRa, and get away unharmed? Unlikely. But we have a fair idea of what you're here for... and perhaps you'll prove to be useful bait… in your death!"

A fist collided with the side of their heads, and they fell unconscious, far away from the goal they were headed towards…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hojo raised his hands to the cage which as glowing a silver so brilliant, it blinded all's eyes… but Hojo's. His body glowed a sickly green, mixed with the silver power…

" Power of Sephiroth, power of the orb… to me!"

With a rush of enormous power sweeping through the air, Hojo's body was suddenly glowing silver, his body bursting with the power he attained. His shallow skin expanded, his body encased in unknown power.

After a final flash of silver, Hojo's body was unrecognizable to his previous own. His body, even his hair had a slight tinge of silver; but instead of triumph, his face was contorted with pain.

" Arggh… my son, you have trained well… such immense power! But my body just cannot… take…" Hojo's voice broke off, the power consuming his mind. With he last ounce of energy that he could control he directed half of Sephiroth's power back to the orb… except that there was no more orb. In its place was… Sephiroth.

The power leeched out of Hojo from all areas, the silver generating easily into Sephiroth.

When Hojo could once again control his mind and body, he stared fitfully at Sephiroth, who was once again re-awakening.

"Oh no… what have I DONE??!!" Hojo's hand covered his mouth, his whole new body shaking with terror. "No… but there is one more way… I can still complete the combination…" Unable to stop Sephiroth, he could only watch him awaken…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've got the next chapter up, so since this one for too short for my late updating, I'll put the next one up quick. But please still review- I want to know, do you like the way the story is going, or would you rather a more random and funni view? It's gonna be hard to change it to such a genre from this one, but tell me what you think- I like feedback!


	11. ShinRa Surprise

Hey guys! I know I said I'd get this chapter up quick- and although it was a lot slower, it's here! Thanks for your reviews once again! Feedback time, eh? Oh, btw, this chapter's dedicated to Cat of Darkness- she was there from the very beginning, and I think it's really great to have a constant reviewer- thank you!

Crazypinkchocobo- Hey, thanks again for your reviews- it's so cool that you review more than once! I neva thought of doing that, you know… thanks soo much! Yeah, Hojo is one evil dude, hey? This chapter's going to be interesting from that perspective- thank you, as always!

BlueFox of the Moon- Hey, you're another constant reviewer- thank you! Next chapter, I'll be dedicating to you- you are another of my number one reviewers, and thank-you for reviewing- and hey, I like your email address- it's very cool!

Cat of Darkness- Wahahah! Yeah, I couldn't update without you knowing that this chapter's going to be dedicated to you! You don't know how much it mean to me that you always review- and hey, what's your email address? I couldn't find it on your bio, so can you tell me, like, in a review or via email? That'll be great- thanks for the reviews!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11- ShinRa Surprise

Sephiroth's muscles tensed inside his black trench coat, before his green eyes opened. Seeming to generate an aura of power around him again, he rose, to stare at everyone else in the room… and then noticed Hojo, and his new body.

Hojo smirked, a sneer playing at the edge of his lips. Raising his hand, he directed energy towards Cloud, who quickly darted away from the bolt.

"Playing cat and mouse, are we?" Hojo whispered. "As you can see, Sephiroth, I have obtained half your immense power, making us completely equal. This feeling is quite delicious, I must say… I can get used to this! But I have no time to play games…" Forming a ball of energy in his hand, the power flew from his palm to encase around Cloud. Before he could react, Cloud was surrounded by glowing silver energy, streaked with black…

Sephiroth watched in silence, his green eyes intense in the movement of Hojo. Lifting his lips into a slight smirk, he waved his hand, as if carelessly, and the energy around Cloud disappeared.

"WHAT?!" Hojo growled maliciously, his head snapping back to Sephiroth. " How could you…!"

Sephiroth smiled casually, as if mocking Hojo in his anger. "You simply haven't grasped even the fundamentals in controlling power… especially my power…"

Hojo angrily repressed himself for showing anger. He strolled over to Sephiroth, so close that their faces were an inch apart… well, as close as Hojo could stand on his tiptoes. Hojo glared at Sephiroth, his face twitching. Sephiroth merely stood there, unafraid of the man who had just drained away half his immense power…

"Don't mock me, Sephiroth."

Hojo's fist came flying out of nowhere- but he was too slow. As Leon, Cloud, Sora and Riku watched motionlessly, Sephiroth disappeared within that split second and reappeared behind Hojo, who, having missed his aim, fell down from his lack of control in his physical power…

Sora let out a laugh, quickly covering his mouth, which caused Riku and Leon to snigger… trust Sora to break the tense atmosphere that had built up from when they arrived. As Hojo slowly raised himself to his feet, his face burned, and he shuddered in rage.

As he glared around at the room, he eyed Cloud and Sephiroth hungrily. Nothing could quench his thirst for power… until the combination was made, and Experiment 9A completed. Such power was unimaginable to all…. And in the wrong hands, it could destroy… reincarnate, reborn. The power was absolute…both of good and evil. A single soul, blended with black and white perfectly…

Hojo drooled at the thought. As he snapped out of his daydream, he noticed inferior beings, namely Riku and Sora, sniggering uncontrollably as the substance dripped steadily from his mouth to the floor. Sephiroth eyed him with distaste, feeling more disturbed with every sickening drop…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" Rufus stared at Tifa and Yuffie who were on the floor facing his feet. Rufus smirked. " Nonsense. Hojo IS in ShinRa- he is in his secret laboratory, performing Experiment 9A. In fact, he is in this very building, about to endeavor into a power past your limited human minds…"

" Would you care to check then?" Tifa replied sourly, her voice holding malice-she wanted to get Cloud out of there. Rufus ran his hand through his hair, and nodded to his guards. Soon they were on their way to Hojo's lab…

"Get it straight in your heads that I'm only doing this to prove you wrong… and if I'm right, you'll regret it, trust me."

" You have a doubt, dontcha?" Yuffie grinned, and received silence from Rufus.

They stopped in front of a metal door with unusual carvings on the door. Rufus touched each in a particular order, and each glowed black mixed with green. The door opened… and Rufus opened his mouth triumphantly, but stopped suddenly…

The room was empty.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooo… what do you think? Did the chapter title put you off or anything? Coz I know, for you guys who haven't played FF7, it mightn't be as interesting to read about something you don't realli know about… and what about Hojo? I tried to put a bit of humor in there…just for old chapter's sake…review plz!!


End file.
